To The Rest Of Our Lives
by iluvfriendsus
Summary: Pure Fuzz!


Okay I took a break from my other Carby fics in the works to write this pure Carby fuzz. This is my first attempt at Fuzz, so please be nice to me in your reviews.  You could say all the Carbyness in Chaos Theory and Dead Again inspired me.  How cute are they anyway?  Anyway, I have to say that I don't own any of these characters and only write this to entertain you.

To The Rest Of Our Lives 

Abby rolled over and looked at the clock.  A groan escaped her lips when she saw what time it was, 5:46 she had to get up in 14 minutes.  She pulled the covers up over her head and tried to catch a few more minutes of sleep.  At 6:00 a.m. sharp the horrible sound of the alarm invaded her ears.  She felt a hand reach above her head and shut off the alarm.  "Thanks sweetie," she mumbled.

"Come on, Mrs. Carter we have to get up."

"Do we have too? Can't we just stay here in bed forever?" Abby asked raising her eyebrows seductively.

Carter kissed her, "It wouldn't take a whole lot to convince me. But we do have a plane to catch, and then a marvelous honeymoon cruise waiting for us." Carter sat up and pulled his pants on.  "Come on my lovely, blushing bride." Abby slowly got up and padded into the bathroom.  "I love how you are such a morning person."

Abby stuck her head out of the bathroom doorway; "I will punish you for that comment later."

Carter grinned at her, "I was hoping you would."  Abby started the shower and Carter began packing his clothes in the suitcase.  In a few minutes, Carter heard the shower go off and he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Abby stood in front of the sink, blow-drying her hair, she was wearing his robe tied loosely around her waist. Carter decided at that moment that she had never looked sexier.  He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.  He nestled his head in the curve of her neck and began to plant light kisses around her collarbone.  Abby reacted by arching her neck to give him more space to kiss and turning off the hairdryer.  "John, not that I want you to stop or anything but aren't we going to be late?"

"You just said you don't want me to stop."  He untied the robe and enjoyed the view as it fell to the floor.

"Well, I don't, but you said we have a plane to catch."  Carter silenced her with a deep, passionate kiss.  Abby unbuttoned his shirt, and began to rub her hands across his chest.  He responded with a few low groans.  They were both deep into the moment.  They made love right there on the bathroom floor. Afterwards they both lay on the cold floor, their arms wrapped around each other.  "We better get up now, before we freeze to death."  Abby was the first to break the satisfied silence.  "But I must say that was the first time we have done that on the floor and it was incredible!"

John grinned at her and stood up. He offered her his hand, "Come on Mrs. Incredible, if we hurry we can catch our plane to paradise."

"Weren't we just there?" Abby smiled at him.  They both got dressed in a hurry and Carter drove about 90 mph to the airport.  They got there in just enough time to get through all the security and rushed to their gate.  The plane was boarding when they got there.  They hurried into their seats.  Abby got settled and then laid her head on Carter's shoulder.  "I'm tired."

"Wore you out did I?"

"Yeah between last night and this morning." Abby grabbed his hand and squeezed it.  "Totally worth it though."

He kissed her forehead affectionately, "Get some sleep. I'm going to read through those articles Kerry gave me."

"Working on our honeymoon?"

"Only when you're sleeping."  He glanced over at her and smiled to see that she was already asleep.  Carter passed the plane ride reading while Abby slept.  When they landed, he gently shook her, "Abby, honey, we're there."

She woke up and looked exasperated at him, "What?! You let me sleep through the whole flight?"

"You looked so pretty and peaceful.  Besides, I want you to have some energy for later."  He smiled knowingly at her and she blushed.

Later that night the new Dr. and Mrs. Carter found themselves alone in the cabin of the cruise ship.  The ship gently rocked on the waves, and you could hear the subtle sound of the waves hitting the side of the ship.  Abby stood at the small window and looked out at the ocean, "This has got to be one of the most beautiful things I've seen."

Carter gently slid his hand onto her shoulders, "Only the best for my wife."

"Hmmm, it still sounds strange to hear you call me that. Wonderful- strange." Abby turned toward him and kissed him.  

"You are officially Mrs. Dr. John Truman Carter the III. And I couldn't be happier. I love you, Abigail Carter."

"I love you too." They kissed again, "Let's go up to the deck.  I want to dance with you in the ocean air." She grabbed his hand and they went up to the deck.  The moonlight was casting shadows on the water.  Carter took Abby into his arms and they danced together under the moonlight.  Carter had his arms around her waist and she had hers wrapped around his neck.  They stayed like that for a long time basking in the glow of the moonlight and in the love that they have for each other.  They eventually went back to the privacy of their cabin and made love slowly and tenderly.  

The rest of their week was filled with dining by candlelight, walks on the deck holding hands, dancing in the ballroom, and quality time alone in their cabin discovering their passion for each other all over again.  The week went by too quickly and all too soon it was time for the Carters to go back home to the every day grind of life.

When they finally reached the front door of their apartment, Carter swept Abby up into his arms, "Didn't you already carry me over the threshold?"

He smiled at her and kissed her until she was so weak in the knees that it was good that he was holding her, "Yes I did, but this is to the rest of our lives."

With that said he carried his wife into their apartment and shut the door behind him.


End file.
